


bittersweet

by justlikeswitchblades



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeswitchblades/pseuds/justlikeswitchblades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryou has wanted to ask Yugi something for months now, but he's been struggling to find the right moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> ive mostly been interacting with duel monsters through a ygotas rewatch as of late, but i just couldn't shake this scene. hope it's not too ooc!

It's getting dark in Yugi's bedroom. It's getting dark, though the setting sun still paints stripes of gold on his back through the window's slotted blinds. It's getting dark, but with the way he's pressed up close to Ryou in his twin bed, warmed by his body and his soft exhales, eyelids fluttering closed so easily, he finds it hard to notice the diminishing light on his own.

This isn't the first time they've done this, but there's a thread of nervousness in Ryou that he just can't seem to shake. His mouth goes dry, making it hard for him to swallow. His palms get clammy, sweating even when Yugi takes care in twining their fingers together, and he can't help but draw their hands to his mouth, chewing at a ragged thumbnail until he remembers the situation, shoving their hands back down in the space between their chests. Yugi never seems to mind, though, offering a reassuring smile and a gentle squeeze of his hand. And then, Ryou's heart still pounds, but it's a far more pleasant feeling.

Their legs are tangled together under a mess of blankets this weekday afternoon, but Yugi can't seem to get comfortable, and the shifting of his thigh a fraction higher than usual makes Ryou stiffen. His shoulders squeeze close to his body for a second, but then he wheezes out a shaky breath, lowering them carefully. Yugi's brows draw together, and he makes a small, frustrated noise in his throat, pulling away to prop himself up on his elbow. He purses his lips, frowning at his bed, and Ryou stares up at him innocently, eyebrows raised. His brow furrows for a moment longer, and then he finally shrugs, smiling as if there's nothing he can do about it, and cuddles close to Ryou again. But as he drops back down, the glint of their golden necklaces sitting together on his bedside table catches Ryou's eye, making him pause.

"Hey, Yugi?" Yugi perks up, a lock of blond curling against his cheek.

"This is a little abrupt, but...what does he feel like? Your spirit, that is." Yugi blinks, eyes going wide at the sudden question, but he relaxes soon after with a soft laugh. He eases his hand out of Ryou's to scratch at his neck, and there's just enough light for Ryou to notice the pink that's risen to his cheeks.

"Well, he was _definitely_ intimidating at first," Yugi starts, slipping his hand back into Ryou's, "But the Pharoah is actually quite kind. He's strong, and confident, but he still frets over me sometimes. He wants the best for Jounouchi and the rest of our friends, and even Kaiba-kun, too, though that might just be motivated by wanting to duel him again." He shakes his head, smiling.

"I guess he feels like...hot chocolate, maybe? It can burn you at first if you're not careful, but if you're patient, it'll warm you up, helping you feel comfortable and safe." Yugi's eyelids droop, and he grins in the fading light.

"How about your spirit, Ryou?" He asks a second later, looking up at him. "What does he feel like?" The growing smile on Ryou's lips fades quickly then, and he feels something sink in his chest, casting his eyes down.

"Oh. He feels—he feels—" Ryou's lips part in silence as he searches for the right words. "Sometimes he feels...too much like me, I guess."

"So he's not as bad as he seems to be?" Yugi offers with a hint of optimism in his voice, and the corner of Ryou's twitches up in a pained smile. He shakes his head.

"If we're making beverage comparisons, he's probably more of a black coffee. Too bitter to drink, scalding you when you try to force it down. Your heart feels like it's racing, but..." Ryou cuts himself off with a shaky exhale, pulling his hands back from Yugi's to rub at his wrists. Yugi's forehead wrinkles with concern, and he moves to grab Ryou's hand again, but then hesitates, giving him some space.

"It's okay, Ryou. You don't have to say anything more." He says after a moment, worry shining in his eyes, and Ryou nods, a diminutive gesture.

"It's hard to find myself when he's in charge," he admits, his voice on the verge of cracking, and Yugi clucks at him affectionately, pulling him close. He rubs at his back, murmuring soft words until he feels him start to relax again, and then he pulls back a little, fingers trailing down to ghost at his sides.

"I know it's hard, Ryou. But I also know you're strong, and I know you'll be okay. Okay?" Ryou's nod still lacks a little confidence as he leans in, resting his forehead against Yugi's. He finds his hands, and their fingers tangle together again. Yugi's touch is firm, keeping him steady, yet warm.

"Like hot chocolate, huh..." Ryou muses softly, his smile returning. "I think that's how I'd describe you too, Yugi. Maybe with an extra helping of whipped cream on the side," he adds, and Yugi laughs, nuzzling Ryou as his cheeks heat.

"Ryou..."

"It's true!" He insists through a laugh of his own, pecking a kiss on the tip of Yugi's nose, "It can't be anything other than true."


End file.
